Brownie Points and Wedding Bells
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Roy and Riza's families have arranged for them to be married and Riza's somewhat resigned to the fact... but that doesn't me she can't tidy him up a little first, does it? There's only just a month left for Riza to groom him into a man worthy of her love.
1. Determination

**#EDIT: I've disposed of my silly "fangirl Japanese", lol P But I hope you guys don't mind me leaving 'Taisa' and 'Chuui' in- I'm rather partial to those two. I'll try not to overuse them P**

**Xx-Rekka-xX**

**-**

**Brownie Points and Wedding Bells**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

I always knew that it would happen some day. Grandfather has been talking about a marriage between Roy and myself ever since I can remember, and, don't get me wrong, he's the best friend I've ever had… but husband material? He's not even boyfriend material! Roy would be kind to me, I know, and he would respect me… but I can't help but think of all those women who can claim a past relationship with him. I don't care if it _is_ him, I don't want a husband who sleeps around like that. I deserve better, I know I do! If only grandfather could see… As it is, the wedding is little more than a month away and, no, it is not something I can just get out of.

"Hawkeye? Are you in there?"

Oh Heavens… how long has Roy been out on the doorstep? Good Lord, it's still snowing out! I went to the front door quickly and opened it, shivering in the cold draft that immediately blew in. "S-sorry, Taisa!" I exclaimed, stepping aside to let him in and bowing deeply as the door closed.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye," he said lightly, "I'm fine."

"You haven't been out there long, have you?" I fussed, fetching my own cup of hot coffee from the table and pressing it into his gloved hands worriedly.

"Thank you," said Roy offhandedly as he shook his head, "and no, I only just arrived."

I knew that he was just lying to make me feel better, but I was surprised to find that it did actually help a little. "You're not too cold then?" I sighed- one last endeavour of kindness.

"I am the Flame Alchemist, Hawkeye. If there's one thing I can do, it's keep myself warm."

"That is true, sir," I said, relieved.

"Would you like to tell me what is on your mind then?" he asked, following me into the sitting room and seating himself across from me, leaning over the low marble coffee table so that his soft voice was better heard. "Come on," he prompted, when I said nothing. "If you don't tell me, I'll be forced to guess."

"Go ahead," I encouraged him, "you won't be able to."

"You're worried about the sort of husband someone like me would make."

I bowed my head shamefully- how had he even known?

"Don't worry yourself at all," he said, eyes warm, "I'll try my best to please you, and we are familiar, at least. Twenty-three years acquaintance should count for something, right? I mean, there are worse people your grandfather could have picked."

"I do know that, sir…"

Taking note of the soft, sad tone my voice had adopted, he leaned forward further and caught one of my hand in one of his, "I will make sure as little changes between us as possible. Eventually, our grandparents will want us to have a child, but it doesn't need to mean anything, and it doesn't have to happen for a long time."

"Grandfather will want me to leave the military," I found myself saying, a slight edge to my voice now. It was something I didn't even want to think about. The military was my life. I wanted to continue there, with my friends and my guns. Civilians aren't allowed to use guns… civilians didn't follow Colonels around with their children either. No matter how badly they wanted, even needed, to protect them. It just didn't work that way… but how was I supposed to just sit at home and act like a housewife?

"Gracia!" I exclaimed suddenly, then blushed, realizing that I had said it aloud and probably interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt… I have to go now. I'll-"

"But I only just got here," said Roy, catching my arm as I made to leave, "where do you have to go so fast?"

"I need to see Gracia, sir."

"I gathered that from your exclamation, Chuui."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I want to know why you need to see her all of a sudden," said Roy, a hand still on my arm.

"Protective of me already, Taisa?" I asked, nodding towards it.

"Of course not!" he replied defiantly, letting go of me as though I'd caught aflame, "you go and have fun. Be back whenever. I don't care."

I chuckled lightly and smiled, "you can stay here if you want. I won't be long- I can make dinner when I get back… unless you have something planned…"

"Like what?"

"A date…"

"And cheat on my beautiful Chuui?"

I didn't let him see how relieved I really was to hear him say that, "but we're not married yet, Taisa, and I know how much you've always loved being a bachelor."

"Though unpunishable by law, it would still be cheating, Hawkeye," he declared, "and it would be wrong and unfair, faithful as you yourself are."

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, of all people."

Roy shrugged, "I want you to be happy," he said, looking me in the eye with that intense gaze of his, adding that he would definitely be staying for dinner. "Don't be too long, I'm starving."

I laughed cruelly, but agreed- leaving the house with an unavoidably large grin on my face.

"Goodbye, Hawk… Goodbye,_ Riza_," he called and my smile grew wider.

"Bye!" I replied, not looking back at him, but unable to stop smiling either.

-

"What happened?" asked Gracia, laughing as she opened the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you look awfully cheerful today," she said.

I scowled at her determinedly, "better?" I asked.

"You're a poor liar, Riza."

"You're just too sharp for your own good," I retorted.

Gracia smiled warmly, "all married women are."

I didn't reply, merely side-stepping her and walking into the living room unbidden.

"Grae, who is at the door?" I heard Hughes yell from upstairs.

"Are you busy?" I asked, praying that she wasn't.

"I'm never too busy for my friends, Riza," she replied instantly, and I was glad.

"Thank you, Gracia."

Gracia nodded, sitting down on the floral couch with a smile, before calling out, "Maes! Riza has come to visit!"

A few moments later, Hughes came thumping down the stairs, with dear little Elysia riding on his shoulders, "Hawkeye! How've ya been? Wanna play with Elysia and me? Come on! You know you wanna!"

"Actually," I said sternly, "I came here to speak with your wife, Hughes."

"Aww! But I-!"

"_Just _Gracia."

Hughes pouted and Elysia just nodded understandingly before tugging at his yesr, grinning widely, "come on, daddy! _Lets go!_"

With that simple command, the two of them left, Hughes now occupied once again with keeping his daughter happy.

"Heavens," I said, shaking my head in amusement, "I hope I don't go quite so soft when I have children."

"You're thinking about it then?" asked Gracia, seemingly amused.

"Huh?"

"Having kids with Roy," she expanded.

I blushed at her question. 'Having children' was an obvious yes- 'with Roy' made it harder.

"We both come from high families, Gracia," I told her carefully. "It is expected that we will produce an heir some time in the coming years."

"And you're okay with that?"

I shrugged uncomfortably, "at first I was quite worried, but Roy was very nice about it… actually, that's partly the reason I came."

"Oh?"

"I've decided that eventually I will have to leave the military."

"But, Riza, you love it there!!" my dear friend cried, appalled. "I'm sure I could watch any number of children while the two of you work!"

"Gracia, if I must have a child, I will take care of it myself," I said determinedly. "My own mother died when I was very young and my father was Roy's alchemy teacher- he never had much time for me. I want my child to have at least one full-time parent."

"Why, when he or she can have two part-time parents and a hoard of aunts and uncles?" asked Gracia, obviously very distressed. When I didn't reply, however, she just sighed and leaned over to put a hand on my knee, "if there is anything I can do to help you at all, Riza, please let me know."

"…I'm having dinner with Roy tonight," I said, "and I'm working for the rest of the week, but I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me on Saturday? I want you to teach me how to be a married woman- I don't know much about it… being a mother too."

Gracia said something then but I tuned out. I knew she would try to dissuade me from having children, and going along with the marriage itself, until I was 'ready' and I didn't want to hear it. I'm twenty-nine-years-old and Roy is thirty, we are both old enough to be married and parents as it is, and if that is what my grandfather wants then I might as well get used to it now. "I have to go, Gracia," I said eventually, "I'll call you later to arrange a time and meeting place for Saturday." I stood and left, only barely registering Gracia's distressed sigh as I closed the door.

"Riza, were you even listening…?"

-

"I see you've found my secret store of chocolate," I said, trying to hide a smile as I walked into the kitchen and caught him taking a bite out of a block of white chocolate and savouring it with the most hilarious look on his face. He almost choked just then, but managed to laugh at himself anyway. "Sorry, Hawkeye," he said, ducking his head sheepishly. "I just came in to start dinner so that you wouldn't have to do it all when you got back-"

I gave him a sad smile -he was calling me 'Hawkeye' again- but forced myself to laugh too, "don't worry, I'm not mad. Chocolate is hard to resist, after all- just no more 'till after dinner, okay?"

"My mother and your father used to have to say that to me all the time."

"No wonder," I said, nudging him teasingly and putting my chocolates away. "knowing your sweet tooth. Aren't you due a dentist appointment soon anyway?"

"Hey! I was just trying to help… but I got distracted… the vegetables are cut up though, and the chicken's in the oven too! And-"

I cut him off, smiling and shaking my head, "thank you, Taisa."

He seemed to consider what I'd said for a moment before grinning broadly.

"Anyway," I went on, "you can go and sit in the living room- you've done enough. Let me finish up here and I'll bring it out to you."

Roy reached over and brought my hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly, before thanking me and turning to leave.

Isn't that adorable? He's trying to be a gentleman."

-

"So, Hawkeye… how was your talk with Gracia… fun?"

I smiled, "Taisa," I said.

"Yeah?"

"You suck at small talk."

"I know…"

I have to admit, the look on his face was very cute- I just couldn't help but smile at his foolishness. Still, my mind drifted back to his reference to me as his Chuui again. "You know, Taisa, if we are going to be married you'd be better off calling me Riza from now on."

Roy looked surprised, "thankyou," he said, then he paused. "Riza?"

"Ee?"

"Do you mind that your father chose me?"

I shook my head, surprised that he would even ask, "not at all, Taisa-"

"Roy," he interjected firmly.

"Roy," I said, "like you were saying, there are many worse men to be paired with. You know me, and respect me and you're, well, you… We've known each other since I was six-years-old and my father took an interest in you. Besides, this way I can always keep an eye on you to see _whether or not you're doing your homework_."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you, Riza?"

I smiled and nodded, a little embarrassed, "I think I'm almost getting used to the idea, Tai-"

"Spoke too soon…"

"Roy," I corrected myself.

"That's better."

"So, _Roy_. How about you?" I asked, almost afraid of his answer. "You have to live with me for the rest of your life."

"I've never really thought about it, on my part, at least- more, what everyone else wanted and expected from me… but if I had to make a choice of any woman to take as my wife, it would be you, Riza."

'_Good…' _I thought, somewhat –no, _very_- relieved.

"Arigatou…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, meaning it, as I stood to clear the table for us both.

Roy stood too, taking his own plate to the sink. I smiled and wondered if he knew that I was testing him.

'_At least he's tidy outside of work,' _I thought appreciatively, _'that's one brownie point…'_

-

Roy left my house around nine. I noted that he was very polite as he left and found myself with that ridiculously wide smile on my face as I saw him off. It wasn't that I was glad that he was leaving, but because he just made me feel special and happy that way.

Maybe this is gonna work out after all.


	2. Peer Pressure

**Chapter 2**

"Maes Theodore Hughes, get the hell out of my head," Roy muttered to himself as he hunched over his paperwork the next day.

"Something wrong, sir?" I asked, looking over at him from my desk across the room.

He looked surprised, "huh? Oh, no- sorry."

"Please, I deserve to know if my future husband is hearing voices- don't want to end up with a loony, do I?" I asked, sighing sympathetically as I stood and went to stand at his side, a hand on his shoulder. I might have been harsher if he hadn't looked so annoyed with himself already.

"I'm fine, honestly," said Roy, looking up at me.

"Roy James Mustang," I said sternly, mainly because I was confident that he didn't know my middle name, and thus, couldn't match me.

"Elizabeth Marianne Hawkeye."

Okay, so I was wrong- shoot me.

"How did you-? Hey! You've been reading my files again, haven't you?!" I accused him, knocking the back of his head with my flat palm irritably.

Roy only grinned. "Maybe a little," he admitted.

"I told you not to do that anymore!" Okay, so I wasn't really _that_ mad, but reading my personnel file was an invasion of privacy… even if he had written more than half of it himself.

"Sorry, Rize."

I smiled inwardly at the nickname but made sure to look as disapproving as I could before giving in, "it doesn't matter."

Roy grinned some more and, deciding that the conversation was over, I tapped the paperwork before him with the barrel of the handgun I'd been fiddling with, "back to work, Taisa."

"Roy," he corrected me seriously.

"Not here," I chided him.

"But the Fuhrer himself approved the relationship."

"Only because my grandfather swore that it wouldn't interfere with our work," I retorted, shaking my head.

"And it won't," Roy promised.

"Then don't treat me any differently from your other subordinates."

He just looked at me strangely, "I've always treated you differently, Riza. You've just never noticed before."

"Sir?"

Roy just shook his head and bent over his paperwork again, frowning in mock concentration. Shaking my head, I left to finish my own.

-

I met up with Maria and Sheska at lunchtime like I always did and we found our usual table in the cafeteria. Sheska was her usual quiet self but Maria seemed to be glowing.

"What happened?" I asked monotonously, raising an eyebrow, "Sergeant Brosh ask you out?"

"No!" said Maria quickly, looking horrified for a moment. Then she giggled, "but I was speaking to Gracia Hughes on the way to work this morning and guess what she told me!"

"What?" I asked and even Sheska looked up from her semi-edible meal and the book she had set in her lap.

Maria slung an arm around my shoulders carelessly and suddenly I knew what she was about to say, "only that you and Taisa Mustang are _engaged_, Riza!"

"Oh, yeah," I said, trying to downplay it a little, "we are." Sheska snapped her book shut and set it on the table, goggling at me. "What?" I went on defensively, "it was arranged for us by our families- it could have been anyone!"

"Yeah," said Maria, "but _Mustang_? What luck!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, everyone knows you like him," said Maria, beaming.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm _not_! Back me up here, Sheska!"

Sheska suddenly became very interested in her book again- not seeming to realise that she'd accidentally flipped it upside-down in her haste to open it.

"You're both _bakas_," I huffed, staring down into my unpalatable cafeteria meatballs.

"Riza!!" Maria moaned, "you're marrying Taisa Mustang! Do you have any idea how many girls would die to be in your shoes?!"

"Really? Because I'm just dying to be transferred out of the country."

"If you leave, Shessy and I will never forgive you."

"Besides," said Sheska softly, "you promised that you'd always protect him- how can you do that anywhere else?"

"My grandfather would never speak to me again either…" I sighed in grim acceptance.

"So you're stuck with him!" said Maria happily and I nodded.

"Not that it's any big deal," I went on. "I expect the Taisa and I will go on being friends through it."

"What, you're not going to… take advantage of your situation at all?"

"Maria," I said, "even if I knew what you meant, my answer would still probably be no."

"Well, think about it, Rize- you'll be sharing a bed with the guy…"

"Now my answer is _definitely_ 'no'," I snapped, getting to my feet and slamming my cup down on the table, "and if you think I need, or want, advice on sex from you Maria Grace Ross- you, who have been afraid to ask Sergeant Denny Brosh out on a simple date ever since I've known you- then you are severely mistaken!" I plonked back down into my seat and buried my burning cheeks in my meal as I realised the entire cafeteria was staring at me. "Stop grinning, Maria," I told my food and she just laughed- Sheska giving a nervous giggle as well.

"Well, if you ever _do_ want 'advice on sex'- as you yourself so quaintly put it- you know who to ask," Maria chuckled, tapping her nose.

I just shook my head, unable to resist a small smile, "all I know, Maria, is that if Taisa Mustang was anywhere within 10 miles of this spot at the point of that outburst, who are so very, very, very, very, _very_ **dead.**"

"So you say now," said Maria, nodding sagely, "but I bet you'd be singing a different tune if he actually took you up on it."

"Sure would, Maria- it'd go something like this 'OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET THIS PERVERT AWAY FROM ME!'"

"Don't you two have 'inside voices'?" came a mock-reproachful and teasing voice from behind me.

"Roy Mustang, you have two minutes to run before I shoot you," I told him blandly but he just dumped his tray beside mine and sat down between me and Maria.

"What if I don't?"

"Did you not hear the shooting part?"

"I heard it- I just don't believe you'd actually shoot me," said Roy, slinging an arm around my shoulders- honestly, why did everyone keep doing that anyway?

"Oh, God, Rizey- he's finally found your weakness!" Maria snickered and Sheska giggled in that tiny mouse-squeak way of hers.

"Shut the hell up," I muttered, "I can always still add deafness to your list of handicaps- it's not like you listen to me anyway."

"Ouch, Mustang- she's got you there," said Havoc, joining our little lunch group. "So what are we all talking about, anyway?"

"Me?" I said, "nothing- I'm getting back to work. Adieu, dear friends."

"Like we won't see you after work!" Maria yelled after me, but I only walked faster- trying desperately to scrape the grin off my face.


	3. The Date, Part 1

**Chapter 3**

Standing outside the door to Roy and my joint office, I took a moment to shift the paperwork in my arms and make absolutely sure that I was no longer wearing that stupid grin. Okay. It was safe- I could go in.

"Good afternoon, Riza."

"T-Tai…? Taisa, you've actually finished your paperwork!" I choked out, gawping.

"Are you surprised?" asked Roy, looking very pleased with himself as he played with his model airplanes.

"_Yes._"

"Well, I can be responsible too," he told me, but his grin faded as he saw what I was carrying. "_More, _Riza?"

"I'll help you," I found myself offering and I smiled grimly as I took the bottom half of the pile to add to my own as was our custom.

"No, not today," said Roy, shaking his head and taking it back, "you might actually get out on time today- I'd hate to keep you- besides, didn't you want to see Gracia some time soon?"

"How did you-?"

"I was talking to Hughes this morning," Roy explained, tapping his nose.

"Oh, well, it's okay, sir- I'd better help, else _you'll_ be the one staying late."

"Riza-"

"It's fine, Taisa- we'll both finish up and leave together," I said and he grudgingly agreed.

-

By the time everyone else finished up and started going home, I was very glad I'd stayed with Roy. There had been more to do than we'd predicted and with him alone working at it, it would have taken him twice as long. As it was, however, we finished around seven thirty and, giving me no choice in the matter, Roy decided he ought to pay me back for dinner last night by asking me out.

"Taisa, just because we're getting married it doesn't mean that you have to spend any more time with me than before," I told him, shaking my head but he was adamant.

"I'm not doing this because we're engaged, Riza- I happen to like spending time with you."

I don't know why, but I blushed when he said that. I don't know how the hell he does it- no one else can make me burn like that. I suppose you pick up something of a technique after twenty-three years, though- it doesn't necessarily mean anything, you know, that I like or something daft like Maria would suggest.

Maria's so quiet around most of her co-workers but she's always ready to tease me when we're alone, and she never has a problem speaking to Denny Brosh either- she doesn't talk down to him like most superiors would. I think it's nice how comfortable they are with each other- always on level ground, just like Edward Elric and his mechanic were, neither of them was ever better than the other. He was a State Alchemist with a rank equivalent to that of a major and she was a civilian but they always treated each other as equals- I think he loved her very much… Then he disappeared to the other side of the Gate and left her heartbroken. I don't know much about what happened, only that Roy was obsessed for some time with destroying that Gate- I don't think he did, in the end. He'll never admit it, but I think he's hoping Ed will come back. Winry spends a lot of time with Gracia now- poor woman, having two distressed females on her case…

"Riza?"

I blinked and saw Roy holding my jacket out to me, looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head, "I was… far away."

"I can see that," said Roy and he grinned, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, "but I need to call Maria first- I said I'd come by to return something later but I suppose I'll just have to take it to work tomorrow."

"Okay," said Roy. "What is it?"

I just shook my head again, "nothing," I told him, "I'll just be a moment."

I left to call Maria and returned in a matter of minutes. It was no big deal- I'd have to deal with her teasing tomorrow, but still, it was no big deal.

"Ready now?"

I nodded and let him slip his arm around my waist as we left the building. It felt kind of nice, though I'm sure I heard Sheska's distinctive little giggle following behind us at one point…

-

The restaurant Roy took me to was a really nice one- mainly because I have had first-hand experience with his cooking in the past and it ended with both of us getting food poisoning and Havoc having to drive us to the hospital around midnight when we kept throwing up… I'll have to remember to thank him… again and again and again… Anyway, maybe Roy's trying to make up for it now… It's working- this place looks very nice.

"Roy, we're ill dressed for a place like this," I chided him, eying the waiter who looked at us in disdain as we approached.

"I think you look beautiful, Riza."

"Sir, that sort of cheesy line doesn't work on me," I said severely.

"Didn't think it would," said Roy, grinning, "do you want to go home and get changed? I will too."

I looked down at my watch- it was only just quarter to eight- we had time.

"I'll meet you back here around eight fifteen?" I said and he nodded.

It wouldn't take long- we both lived nearby.

-

I've never worn the dress I wore then on any other occasion. My father gave it to me and it is the only formal dress I own. I think he wanted me to wear it for my high school dance, but I attended the military academy instead and there was no ball to be had there. He had bought the dress a few sizes too big at the time- he knew nothing about me up to the day he died but he still tied his best with what he knew.

It wasn't particularly extravagant- you didn't have to know everything about me, even then, to know that I wouldn't have worn one of those flouncy ball-gown type things. If it had been grandfather choosing, it probably would have been a black slinky sort of thing with 'Come Hither' printed in red across the chest- one that only came down to mid-thigh at the lowest… but as it was, this dress was quite respectable.

It was a nice sort of warm grey- a colour I wore a lot back when I was growing up- and it covered a reasonable amount of skin too, coming down to about mid-calf, but even though it fit perfectly, it was, by design, skin-tight and showed more curves than I would have liked. Still, it was all I could think would be halfway suitable, except maybe my cream skirt, but then I would have to set about choosing an entire outfit and _that_ I didn't have time for. I closed my shutters and changed in the bedroom as I always did and then walked into the en-suite bathroom to check myself in the mirror. I found myself looking frightfully pale and managed to find some rouge hidden in my medical cabinet with all the other make-up I had been given for some birthday or Christmas or other and never had want, nor need, to use. Peeling away the plastic wrappers on the rouge, I flipped it open and found myself a brush, applying it very slowly and deliberately- after all, it's not like I'd been one of those girls who practised on her dolls or wore it every day. In fact, I honestly can't remember the last time I wore anything non medical-related on my face. There had been a couple of chapsticks but no lipstick, or even lip-gloss- I might have used concealer once or twice but nothing big. I wondered vaguely why I was wearing it now, for a simple dinner with Roy, but argued that I still had a little time left before I should go anyway and I might as well do the job properly- besides, I wanted to wipe that smirk off of that waitress' face… it had nothing to do with me wanting to look nice for him- nothing at all.


	4. The Date, Part 2

Dear Faithful Readers, 

Whoo- definitely a longer chapter than usual but it was just so fun to write!! Hope you enjoy it just as much!!

Xx-Rissy chan-xX - Chapter 4 

I arrived at the restaurant at exactly the designated time, only to find that Roy was already there- though I wasn't too surprised after the miracle of him actually finishing his work on time for once, regardless that I had brought him more only moments later.

"You clean up quite nicely, sir," I said, blushing a little as my inner-Maria told me at length just how hot he was.

"You too, Rize," said Roy and I found that he had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks too. Him? Blushing? That was new.

"Uhm… should we go in?" I asked, when he made no move to turn towards the restaurant.

"Y-yeah! Sure- let's go!"

I loved the look on that mocking waitress' face when she saw us- totally gobsmacked. Yeah- it was definitely worth going the extra mile with the dress and the make-up... Then again, seeing Roy blush wasn't all that bad for compensation, either.

"Table for two, please," said Roy and he grinned- I knew he was thinking the same thing I was- probably minus the part about him blushing though... "Your hair looks beautiful that way," he told me as we sat down and I blanched- I hadn't done anything to it, had I?

I touched at my hair and felt that several strands had broken free of my clasp and fallen down by my cheeks, blushing again, I soundlessly took out my clip to redo it. He reached out a hand to stop me and take my clasp, shaking his head. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to get it to sit right if it had to be left down.

"Can't I please have my clip back, Roy?"

"No," he said, grinning.

I shot a glare at him but it faded as the waitress- yes, the devil one who looked at us funny- came to bring the menu.

"May I suggest the lobster special with the…"

I tuned out- her voice made me feel sick. I waited until I heard Roy order, then said I'd have the same.

"No she won't," said Roy, shaking his head at the waitress and he pointed something else out to her on the menu.

The waitress nodded and walked away as I glared at Roy, "how dare you presume to order for me-?!" I began in an only half-controlled rage.

"Do you even know what you just ordered, Rize?"

I glared, refusing to admit that I didn't.

"Well, I'm having the salmon- you hate salmon."

I blinked and sat back in my chair slightly, "oh," I said, and that was all.

"I ordered you the duck salad because I thought you'd like that better."

It was true. "Thanks, I guess," I found myself saying and he grinned.

"There we go."

I laughed a little.

"Sorry about getting on your nerves at lunch," he went on, "I was only playing around."

"I know- I was mainly angry at Maria. You know her… well, not really… she was just bugging me."

"I gathered that."

"Uhm…" I said, feeling my cheeks flush, "how much of what we were saying did you hear?"

"Just you yelling something about her and Brosh and her laughing at you."

"You're lying," I accused him, catching his gaze and keeping it.

"…I'm seeing this as a lose/lose situation right about now."

I glared and he nodded.

"Yes, okay, I heard what you were both saying."

I kicked him under the table, seeing as I couldn't exactly hit him in a place like this.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"That was for lying to me- now, I want you to disregard everything Maria said."

Roy kicked me back playfully, "don't worry, I know."

"Hey!" Smiling a little I kicked him again, then swept my legs up out of the way before he could retaliate… or I would have, if I hadn't been restricted by my tight dress and lost balance- ending up falling half over the table and getting kicked by him anyway. He laughed as I knocked over my glass of water- even though it splashed him too. I glared at him for a moment or two, before letting out a small giggle- freezing when I heard it echoed. "Sheska," I growled under my breath and I heard next a small squeak from a nearby table. Slowly, I turned in my seat to look at her.

She was wearing a pink dress and sitting with Havoc at a table behind us.

"Don't look at me!" Havoc protested, "I'm just here with Sheska!"

"A likely story," I snapped, "now where's Hughes?"

Sheska pointed meekly and I turned in time to see Hughes, sitting at a nearby table with Gracia and Elysia, lowering his camera. Gracia smiled apologetically with a sort of 'what can you do?' look about her. I sighed and chanced a glance at Roy who looked less than amused.

"Is there anyone else we should know about?" he asked.

"W-well," said Sheska, "Maria and Sergeant Brosh are over there, but I think they might actually be on a date…"

"Right," I said. "I suppose that almost makes up for this. Try to focus on your own dinners, okay? Hughes- the camera."

"No way!"

"Maes," said Gracia firmly and he tossed it over meekly. I caught it in my right hand and slammed it down on the table, causing Hughes to flinch. Quickly, the men returned to their dates.

"I wonder if they'll give it up after we're married," I thought aloud.

"Somehow I doubt it," said Roy and I cast them another glance.

"I bet they'll set up video cameras in our room until we eventually… you know what- not a good dinner topic. Let's change the subject."

Roy chuckled and obliged, still a little conscious of the wandering gazes of his subordinates and friends, "okay then. Out of curiosity, Rize, have you ever even dated before?"

"I don't need to answer that, Roy."

Roy chuckled lightly, "I didn't think so."

"And what do you mean by that?!"

"Hey, it wasn't an insult!" Roy was quick to assure me. "In fact, it was probably closer to a compliment- I just meant that you come across as the sort of woman who doesn't go out with a guy unless you think you have the slightest chance of marrying them in the future- like, you're not gonna get into a relationship with a guy you see in the street just because he's good looking. You're out for someone who really cares about you- someone you care about yourself- and I think that's a very defining and valuable quality."

I smiled a little, "as apposed to you- intimate with each and every woman in the street."

"For a night or two, maybe," said Roy and he didn't sound like he was boasting at all- he sounded kind of sad. "I'm searching for something more, just like you… I need someone who'll support me no matter what- someone to love me. I couldn't find that sort of devotion in those women, so I left them. Still, I guess it's time I stopped searching and settle down."

My smile wavered as I gazed at him intensely, "I'll try to be like that," I promised sincerely. "I'll try to be what you're looking for."

Roy didn't seem to realise what he'd said, but now, he looked up in shock, "no, Riza, please- don't change for me! I love you just the way you are now!"

I felt my jaw –and _saw_ the jaws of our four stalkers- drop to the ground in shock.

"I-I mean, you know- I _like_ you this way. I don't want you to stop being you," he amended, blushing furiously.

I tried to keep the red in my own cheeks down but found myself powerless to stop it, "oh, well… well, let's make a pact then."

"A pact?"

"Yes," I said, and waited for my face to cool before going on, "we're not going to let this change our relationship- we'll be as close friends as we ever were and we'll be _ourselves_. You won't try to be my perfect man and I won't try to be your perfect woman either."

"Deal," said Roy and I saw that his blush had faded too.

I held out my hand for him to shake and he took it, but only to pull me out of my seat, leaning across the table, so that he could kiss my cheek gently. I felt the heat rising again as I sat back down, smiling- albeit a little shakily.

Our dinners came then, and I was suddenly very glad that Roy had ordered for me, though he himself seemed to be enjoying his meal. "Thank you," I said again and he grinned.

"No problem- really," he said. "That waitress made me want to be sick too."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah," he admitted and I smiled, smoothing out my napkin needlessly.

We ate in silence, for the most part, and what was said was merely small talk- the military, state affairs, politics. We did, at one point, touch on the subject of Maria and Sergeant Brosh, and laugh a little about them, but that was brief. When the waitress returned to take away our plates and ask if we wanted desserts, I said "no" at the same time he ordered what was, by the look on his face, his very favourite, and then the same for me.

"I don't want any," I protested and, this time, would not give in.

"Fine, then," he said, and the waitress scratched it out on her little note pad, "but bring us two spoons."

"I don't want any," I repeated, almost sulkily as the waitress walked away.

"You will when you see mine," Roy promised, grinning.

"I'm not the dessert type," I said.

"That's what Aimee said before she tried it," said Roy, shaking his head. He must have known from my face that I was thinking of him here with an ex-girlfriend, because he grinned and elaborated, "my sister."

"Oh…"

"You have no idea what it's like having sisters," said Roy, chuckling grimly. "They're all so excited that I'm 'finally' getting married- I have three."

"I've never had sisters," I admitted slowly, "but I did have children at one point." ((A/n: What can I say?! I'm obsessed with the idea of a mommy Riza!)) I felt his astonishment rather than saw it. "They were the children of a friend that died at Ishbal. In… in the end I couldn't take care of them. Morgan and Asha… they needed a mother who could take care of them full-time; a mother whose loyalties lay first and foremost with them. I had –have- you to protect."

"When was this?"

"Just after the war," I said, chancing a glance at his curious face when I found I could learn nothing from his tone. "I took care of them for almost three years."

"Why didn't you tell anyone! We would have helped!"

"No… they're better off as they are now- they're happy and I'm happy for them."

"How come nobody noticed?"

I smiled, "I'm not in the habit of inviting people into my home."

"What about me? I should have seen them!" Roy protested.

"They were very good child- quiet, obedient. I did not want you to get yourself involved. I told them to keep quiet on the rare occasion that I had visitors… then, there was always the fear of being kicked out of the military." As an afterthought, I added, "Hughes knows- I had him run extensive background checks on the couple that adopted them after me. Gracia, too. She was a big help."

"Brosh could learn from you," said Roy, chuckling, "he's terrible at keeping secrets." (A/n: I was gonna use the example of Maria's supposed death and them not wanting to tell him since he was so bad at it before I realised 'whoopsie daisy! Hughes is not only alive but sitting at a table across from them! Lol D)

"He's a good soldier, though," I said, in his defence, "and God knows how devoted he is to Maria." I glanced over at them both, deep in conversation, a couple of tables away and only had to watch for a few moments before Sergeant Brosh leaned across the table to kiss her.

I let out a tiny gasp and looked down at Hughes' camera on the table longingly.

Roy followed my gaze and chuckled, "go for it," he said, nudging it towards me, and I snapped a few pictures of the kiss- hiding the camera in my lap as they broke apart. I glanced over at Maes, then, and saw him grinning with a sort of 'I want a copy of those pictures' look about him. I giggled, then looked up as our -okay, _Roy's-_ dessert arrived.

And damn did it look good.

"Sure you don't want some?" asked Roy, carving a neat sphere out of the pudding before him with his dessertspoon. I stared at it, eyes slightly wide, and wondered if I was drooling. Roy chuckled and handed me the second spoon he had asked for.

I wasted no time in tasting, and savouring my first bite, with the simple explanation, "you'll get sick if you eat it all."

"Haha!" Roy laughed, shaking his head, "that's what Aimee said too!"

I gave him a reproving sort of smile, "well, I _mean_ it," I said. "Can't have you getting tubby, _sir_."

"Careful- one more comment like that and I'll be forced to start one of those _incredibly_ cheesy and clichéd spoon wars."

"Oh God, we're sharing a dessert- how badly does this look like a bad romance movie?" I laughed and Roy grinned.

"Look, Ross and Brosh are doing the same," said Roy and I looked behind me, still laughing.

"It's about time they got together," I said.

"They're probably saying the same thing about us," Roy pointed out.

"True," I agreed, "but they don't have such obsessive grandparents."

"I don't know," said Roy, "I think all grandparents are obsessed with chess."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," I said, knocking his spoon with mine and rolling my eyes. He clashed his spoon back against mine and I retaliated, then gave a mock sigh. "Is this going to end up like the kicking war?"

"I hope so- I won that."

I glared, then laughed a little, "you're not wearing this godforsaken dress."

"Haha! That's true- where did you get it? It's not something I would have figured you'd own."

"My father bought it for my high school dance," I said, "but of course, he got it the wrong size and I never went on to that stage anyway- I transferred to the academy."

"Do you regret it?" he asked- meaning the transfer.

"Of course not," I replied instantly. "If I hadn't joined the military you'd be dead by now."

"Damn, that's true. I guess I owe you a lot, huh?"

I smiled, "to be fair, you've saved me a couple of times too… and you provide excellent comic relief."

"Am I funny?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Quirky," I said.

"Gee thanks."

The dessert almost gone now, I battled his spoon for the last bit, eventually winning out and sticking it in my mouth triumphantly.

"Meanie," said Roy and I laughed.

He paid the bill and I picked up the camera, waving it in the general direction of Hughes' table before grinning and leaving with Roy, who decided it was his duty as a gentleman to walk me home.

"Thank you for tonight, Roy," I said as we reached my door.

"No problem," he replied, and he kissed my cheek, grinning.

"It was fun," I said and I opened the door, not going inside until I saw him leave and start off down the street. In the privacy of my own home, I giggled, closing the door. It _had_ been fun, and I'd been able to talk to him much more easily than before- even told him about Morgan and Asha… yeah… I could see living with him as being actually kind of okay.


	5. Dogs of the Military

Chapter 5 

When I got up the next morning the first thing I saw was Hughes' camera and I was surprised- forgetting, for a moment, that I had confiscated it. Smiling a little, I ruffled my already messy bed hair and hugged my dressing gown tighter around me as I sat to look at the pictures he'd shot. Pulling my laptop out from my draw and plugging the camera in (Hughes had given us all special cords for Christmas- just in case we wanted to borrow one of his many cameras and look at any undeveloped shots of his daughter) I set up the photos in a slide show and sat back in my chair.

The first few pictures were of Elysia, all dressed up in the pink dress we'd seen her in at the restaurant. Then a few of Gracia, fixing Elysia's hair and then some of Gracia by herself and one of her and Maes which seemed wobbly enough to have been taking by Elysia, standing on the couch or something. When the pictures of his family passed, there was one of Roy and my backs as we walked towards the restaurant, still in uniform. The next, of us talking and one of my back as I walked to my house.

The next few pictures were of his family in the restaurant, and then Roy and I walking in the door. Following were almost a thousand pictures that all seemed to be taken within the span of two seconds with me in the exact same pose in all of them. I guess he wanted as much evidence that I'd actually worn a dress as possible. The next photo was one that I decided, without a doubt, that I was keeping. Roy and I were sitting down and you couldn't see my face- only Roy's- and he was blushing profusely. It was just so funny that I printed a copy right then and there before going on with the slideshow.

I blushed myself as I saw the next few photos- they were pretty much the same. Roy was leaning over the table to take my clip and he was running his hands through my hair. I swear, I was almost shivering as I realised just how close our faces had really been at that point. The next photo was of him drawing away with my clip.

I watched as our date was flawlessly re-enacted before me- Hughes had taken so many pictures that it almost moved like a movie. I saw myself leaned forward a bit as I kicked him, then him doing the same and me losing my balance and falling over the table. That photo would never see light again. The next few photos were the last taken by Hughes that night- me turning to face Sheska and Havoc; then him. After that there was one picture he seemed to have accidentally taken of his lap before I confiscated his camera.

I giggled a little as my pictures of Maria's kiss with Sergeant Brosh came up. They were leaning over the table and he had a hand on her cheek while her hands and one of his were on the table to steady themselves. I paused the slideshow there and printed those pictures too before unplugging the camera and making a plan to show Maria later… and blame it on Hughes.

Smiling, I went to get ready and froze as I realised that my hairclip was missing from my uniform pile. Damn… Roy still had it. I didn't lose things, and I _didn't_ leave them behind… so, of course, I didn't have a spare clip either- or even an elastic band. Growling, I gave up the search and went to take my shower.

-

"Roy," I said grumpily as I entered the office with my hair around my shoulders, "do you still have my clip from last night?" I felt the eyes of our subordinates widen and shot a glare around the room, warning them to get back to work. "Well?" I said impatiently.

"Sorry, must have left it in my room," said Roy and I knew he wasn't sorry at all.

"I'm going to get your paperwork from the main office, sir," I said, straightening, "and you know what? I have a feeling that there's more than usual today!" With that I turned around and strode off- confident that if he was going to sabotage me I'd just go ahead and get my own back.

-

It was some consolation, I decided as I twirled my hair around my finger disdainfully in an attempt to concentrate on my work, that Roy was in an equally messed up position. Sure, I had to deal with his complaining but I pretty much had to do that anyway.

Did I mention that my hair is unbearably distracting? I think I have something of a fetish… heh… still, there was one more thing on today's agenda that just couldn't go wrong- teasing Maria about Sergeant Brosh- and according to the clock, there were only ten minutes left until lunch. Perfect, I could use a break. In the mean time, since neither Roy nor I could focus on our work anyway… I reached into the black shoulder bag by my feet and took out that wonderful photograph of him blushing, excusing myself with a nod and beginning the short walk to Maes' office (A/n: because not only is her alive, but he, too, has been transferred to Central with his family, which I can do because I'm the author).

"Huh? Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"I've come to return this photograph to you, Lieutenant Colonel," I said, eyes hard, "and before you ask, no, you can't have the others. Use this well."

He grinned, seeing which photo I had given him, "thanks, Hawkeye. But what, may I ask, are you paying him back for this time?"

"I did intend only to show it to him, Lieutenant Colonel- poke a little fun- but as he's gone and stolen my clip, I wouldn't protest if you showed it around."

"Haha! I figured it was something like that," said Maes, laughing. "So how far did the two of you go anyway?"

"Listen, Hughes, because I'm only going to say this once- Roy and I have gone _nowhere_ and are _going nowhere _for a very long time, got it?"

"Sure, Lieutenant- you just keep tellin' ya'self that."

I glared and left, determined to get to lunch and finish executing my payback on Maria.

-

"Heeeeeey, Riza!" Maria teased as I approached. "I saw you with Colonel Mustang the other night- the two of you looked like you were having fun!"

"We were," I assured her. "How was your date with Sergeant Brosh?"

Maria blushed furiously, "it wasn't really a date!" she said quickly. "We only went to keep an eye on Mustang for you, honest!"

I passed one of many of the photos I'd shot of the pair of them to her and grinned a little, glad that this stage of my revenge, at least, couldn't go wrong.

-

_Several-Hours-and-One-Very-Embarrassed-Maria Later_

-

"Hey, Miss First Lieutenant."

I looked up from my desk to see Sheska standing over me- a little surprised, as I was kind of out of it and hadn't heard her come in. "Good afternoon, Miss Sheska," I said, rather wondering what she could want.

"Are you ready to go yet?" she asked and I glanced over at the clock, tucking yet another strand of hair behind my ear right ear. I blinked and my eyebrows furrowed a little as I realised that it wasn't even afternoon anymore, but eleven o'clock at night. Maybe I _had_ gone overboard on Roy's extra paperwork. Speaking of Roy… I looked over at him and found that he was asleep at his desk with his head resting on his arms. Despite myself, I was momentarily awed by just how adorable he looked sleeping like that, but I forced myself to snap out of it at the sound of my name.

"Riza?"

I turned back to Sheska, "you don't need to wait for me," I told her easily. "I'll just finish up here and take the Colonel home."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I said, leaning back a little in my chair and smiling sleepily with a stifled yawn.

"Good night then, Miss First Lieutenant."

"Night, Miss Sheska."

She left and I put down my pen, staring at the unfinished work before me for a moment before walking over to Roy, who didn't wake, even when I clicked off my handgun's safety in his ear, or shot at the floor. Sighing, I shook his shoulder gently and bent down so that my face was near his ear, whispering for him to wake up, but not realising that he already had until he took advantage of my lowered guard and pulled me into his lap lazily.

My only objection was a small sigh and, "Colonel, it's time to go home."

"I'm tired," he mumbled, and though I could have easily moved from his loose grasp, I stayed where I was, taking some comfort in the fact that everyone else would have left by now and we were alone.

He kissed down my neck gently and met no resistance, telling myself that it was only because I was too tired to argue. Eventually, I said asked him softly what he thought he was doing.

"Kissing my soon-to-be wife," said Roy, and it just sounded so damn logical and natural.

Still, my cheeks coloured slightly, "just because we're getting married, it doesn't mean you have to-"

"I know," said Roy easily, not pulling away at all.

I mewled softly and tilted my head to the side a little to allow him better access to my neck, eyes fluttering closed and breathing becoming shallow as I felt more at ease with his arms around me.

I hardly felt him tighten his arms around me, and he stood, lips moving from my neck and shifting me a little in his arms, my only complaint was a small and barely audible whimper. My last conscious thought was just how wonderful it felt to be in his arms.


	6. Awakening

**AN. Geez, so little after so long a wait… I know, I suck. Still, it's something and hopefully there'll be more up soon. Oh, and you can thank MSD for the prompt, by the way- probably wouldn't have updated at all otherwise! Hugs and Duckies- Riss**

**Chapter 6**

I was awoken, for the first time since I joined the military, by a gentle stream of light filtering through the half-cracked shutters onto the bed. Mornings, for me, routinely consisted of waking up at 5:30, showering, getting Hayate's breakfast and drinking a half-cup of coffee on the way out the door.

That said, there were quite a few things wrong with this morning's awakening:

a) It was light.

b) Hayate wasn't sleeping at the end of the bed and making those annoying whistling noises as he snored.

c) It wasn't _my_ bed

And d) The faint scent of bacon and eggs wafting down the hallway- something I haven't smelled since I lived in my father's home.

God, it's so peaceful here… No wonder Roy's always late for work…

_Damn! _What time is it?!

I glanced at the side-table quickly but –save for a few photographs- it was empty. Of course… why would _Roy _own an alarm clock? I'd have to do something about that…

I had to force myself out of bed- impossibly comfortable, despite having fallen asleep in my uniform last night- and drag on my boots, which were sitting there ready. Ruffling my messy hair slightly and, wondering vaguely if Roy even _possessed_ a comb, I walked down the hall to where I knew the kitchen was.

He didn't turn around as I entered, still expertly adding the exact right amount of salt to a pair of eggs in a pan on the stove. Wow… it smelt delicious- maybe I _had_ underestimated his cooking skills. Sudden images of that terrible food poisoning from last time filled my mind… Well, maybe he'd just taken some cooking classes…

"Morning," I said, when I was finally done watching from the shadows like a stalker.

"Morning," he replied cheerfully.

"What time is it?"

"8:30," said Roy easily.

"8:30?!?!"

"Yeah," said Roy, totally unfazed by my evident horror. "I always get up at 7:30, get ready and make a big breakfast before going to work."

I took a few moments to process this, before sighing and commenting vaguely. "How is it that you get up so late and eat such a large breakfast and are still tired at work, while I wake up at 5:30 and grab half a cup of coffee and manage to finish both of our work before our deadlines every day?"

"Paperwork's boring," Roy informed me childishly.

"You know that it's not half as much as the Fuhrer gets, don't you?"

"It'll be worth it when I get that far," said Roy, taking the eggs off the stove with a grin. "And at least I'll have my beautiful lieutenant and wife to help me out."

I smiled weakly, "yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just can't imagine leaving the military."

"Who says you have to?"

"I do," I said determinedly. "I just hope it's not for a long while yet."

Roy gave me a quick kiss on the nose, then reached up to find plates from the cupboard for our meals.

I mused silently that I was beginning it like his cheeky little kisses- it shocked me, but I wasn't all that distressed. There was deep-rooted affection and perhaps even attraction, between us- the marriage should be easier this way… I might even be a little excited.

Ha… I was 5 once too, okay? I had pretty dolls and a dream wedding all planned out, even down to the guest list. Except that Roy had always been my nameless husband's best man before- never the groom… Well, not _usually_, anyway…

"Riza?"

I laughed suddenly. "Sorry! I was deep in thought."

Roy just grinned. "Come on," he said, "lets take these into the dining room and eat."

I nodded with a smile. "Sure," I agreed and we did just that.

-

"It looks… almost safe to eat." I praised Roy warily as I poked at his eggs with a fork.

"Hey! Don't criticise me- I've been practising especially for you!" Roy complained and I looked up in surprise, causing him to blush slightly. "I… uhm… wanted to be able to help you properly," he admitted with a tiny nervous grin.

I smiled at the sweetness of his gesture. "I'm sorry," I told him, beginning on his meal loyally. Goodness… it was actually quite good! "I should have given you more credit."

"You like it?" Roy asked hopefully.

"It's fantastic," I agreed, smiling at him warmly and he beamed.

"Good!! I've been trying to think of ways I can help out recently."

I frowned slightly, even though I was unspeakably moved by the sentiment. "Roy, you promised me that you wouldn't try to change for me," I admonished him.

"I know… but this is a good thing for me too!!" Roy exclaimed. "Cooking is kinda fun when you get it right, and it's better than constantly ordering take-out!"

I couldn't help but smile at that. "All right," I agreed. "Just don't go asking Winry and Sheska to help you like _I_ did before attempting to cook for _you_." He raised an eyebrow at this admission but I ignored it easily. "They get along famously but their ideas on cooking are just so ridiculously different that the both of them doing it together is just asking for trouble."

"Good advice," Roy agreed, grinning.

"It is… but seriously, where did you learn? You must have had to do a lot of work to improve so greatly in such a relatively short period of time!"

Oddly enough, this statement called Roy to blush bright red.

"Hmm?" I prompted, a little confused.

His reply was mumbled and incoherent.

"Roy?"

He let out a deep, rather miserable sigh before finally looking up and answering. "It's kind of embarrassing…" he admitted slowly.

"How so?" I queried.

"Well, I learned from Major Armstrong."

-

I should have guessed that the men would jump to conclusions when we arrived late together, but I guess I wasn't thinking about that. As Roy and I entered the office we were greeted by a long, loud wolf-whistle from Havoc and several mischievous grins from the other men.

I blushed immediately, knowing what they were thinking about, but Roy didn't seem to get it, merely offering a bright and happy "Morning!" to his men before practically skipping over to his desk.

Gods…

I honestly don't think I've _ever_ seen him in such a hurry to hit the stacks before. If it gets more paperwork done… maybe I'll have to stay over at his house more often. Blinking away the thought, I glanced back at Havoc, who immediately ducked his head, still grinning madly, to begin his paperwork. The other men followed suit, each other them smirking in the exact same way.

"Doesn't it bother you that they're imagining the both of us going at it?" I muttered to Roy as I bent down to collect a couple of files from his desk and he laughed suddenly.

"And how do you suppose that, Lieutenant?" he asked jovially.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way they're looking at us? Havoc…" I shuddered. "I can just tell that Havoc is picturing me naked right as we speak."

"Ignore the bastard- he's always doing that," was Roy's simple reply. My eyes narrowed slightly, and when he realised that I wasn't going away, he chuckled. "Riza, you know that it didn't happen and I know that it didn't happen. Havoc's pathetic. Don't begrudge him his petty fantasies."

I agreed with a sigh, but still felt the need to bonk Havoc over the head with my Beretta as I passed on the way to my desk.

He looked up in horror and I bonked him again- just for good measure- before sitting down.

Geez… Today was going to be a really long day…


	7. Two Months Later

**An. This chapter isn't late… cough Not by, like, 6 'r 7 months, either!! cough Okay, so maybe it is!! This one is for Chrissy, and all of my other faithful readers. Sorry for the lateness!! -Riss**

_**Chapter 7**_

_Two Months Later_

I was fitted for my wedding dress today.

Now it's getting late and I'm sitting in Gracia's living room with Elysia in my lap, looking at dress designs with the two of them. Gracia, of course, has her eye on this horrible frilly thing that might very well suit _her_ but would be an absolute felony on me. I'll have to derail her on that note, but at the moment she's just so excited and I'm exhausted…

Elysia is asleep and getting heavy now but Gracia doesn't seem to notice me shifting under the constant weight of her daughter- she is too busy dog-earing a page in a bridal magazine with a feature on some pink floral dress, which, yet again, I loathe enormously. I honestly think that I'd be better off choosing a dress with _Roy_- even if it did turn out to be some slinky black number plus a veil…

"Gracie honey, can you not see the look of utter agony on poor Riza-chan's face? It doesn't suit at all," said Maes as he walked into the room, just home from the office, and bent down to pick up his beloved daughter.

"Oh, Riza don't you like _any_ of these? Why didn't you say?" Gracia sighed and the look on my face morphed from apparent agony to guilt.

"I honestly liked that simple one in the _first_ magazine, Gracia," I sighed.

"What, with the roses?" asked Gracia and I nodded as she flipped back to it and showed it to Maes.

"It'd look lovely on Riza," he agreed with a grin. "Roy's sure to love the low back."

I blushed a little, grabbed the magazine and chucked it at him for good measure but he only caught it and tossed it back, still holding Elysia in the other arm. He then sat with us a while before excusing himself to take little Elysia to bed, just as I stood in preparation to leave.

"See you, Riza," he said. "Tell Roy I said 'hi'."

It was somewhat common knowledge that Roy often stayed the night with me but I didn't like the suggestive lilt to his voice- especially as we had not yet actually _done_ anything to warrant it.

"I will," I replied, deciding to ignore Maes' suggestiveness, and turned to Gracia. "Thank you for your help, Gracie. I really appreciate it."

Gracia waved me off wordlessly and as she turned around it became apparent that she was already on the phone listening to Florence from the bridal shop, who was most likely chiding her for calling her home so late, before describing at length the dress that I had picked out.

Chuckling softly, I said my last goodbyes and headed for the door.

-

"Have fun with Gracia?" called Roy from the kitchen as I walked in the door. I frowned. It was already past ten- he hadn't actually started dinner when I called to tell him I was on my way, had he?

He had.

"Roy, what's this?" I sighed, not answering his question. "You could have eaten hours ago- I wouldn't have minded getting myself something. Besides, you have to be at work early tomorrow for your meeting with the General."

"Stop fussing and go sit down in the dining room, _dear_," Roy replied with a grin. "Dinner'll be really in a couple of minutes."

I smiled reproachfully and went to place a light kiss on his cheek before going on to do as he said and, as promised, a few minutes later he was joining me with our meal.

"How are wedding preparations coming on with Grandfather?" I asked, because that was what he'd been roped in to doing all day under the guise of discussing top secret military 'stuff'.

"Fair," said Roy, shrugging. "Dresses with Gracia?"

"Agony," I sighed. "But I have found one that I like- one of the first we looked at this evening, actually. The rest were quite painful to look at."

"I can imagine," said Roy, grinning. "Poor thing must be frantic though- there are only two weeks until the wedding and you've only just chosen a dress."

"They were all hideous, Roy," I whined, but I was smiling.

"I'm sure," he said. Then… "It won't be long now."

"Two weeks," I agreed and I wondered if he could hear the anticipation in my voice.

"You sound excited," he noted and I found myself blushing. '_Darn…'_

"Maybe," I said. "Every woman wants to be a bride, doesn't she?"

Roy smiled and nodded. "I'm really glad that you're mine, though. I don't want anyone else."

I smiled at his cuteness. "Thank you, Roy," I said and I let him kiss me lightly before continuing eating.

After dinner we curled up on the couch and I snuggled into Roy's chest happily, drunk on warmth and weariness. His fingers in my hair were soft and soothing and I found myself praying for the moment to never end. Soon though, it became late and I decided to get up, however reluctantly. Roy pulled me back down gently.

"You don't really want to do that," he whispered against my hair.

"I have to," I said. "It's getting late."

Roy let me go, equally reluctantly, but as I prepared to leave the room to get blankets for him on the couch, I suddenly decided against it. "Roy, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I blushed as he glanced up excitedly. "If you'd like I… I wouldn't object."

Apparently not having been looking forward to another night on my lumpy old couch (however much Hayate seemed to adore it), Roy leapt to his feet and followed me into my room.

We slept, that night, in a lover's embrace. Warm and happy but sad also, because I was desperately afraid that the love that I was trying so hard to express to him was just being brushed off as what was proper for a woman to do for her fiancée. By this point, I was so deep into it that I _wanted_ him to know. There was neither shame nor embarrassment- rather, a black fear that he did not feel for me as I felt for him or, somehow even worse, that he did not _know_ how much I felt for him. Indeed, that he would not reciprocate my feelings seemed to be the lesser of the two evils after having gone so long secretly loving him.

I curled up against his chest lazily, circling my arms around his torso and slipping one leg up over his so that I lay half on top of him. Eyes closed, he smiled at me and I smiled back, unbeknownst to him.

"Goodnight, Riza."

"Night, Roy," I replied, tightening my arms around him slightly. Then, almost as an afterthought and, though I knew that he was almost asleep- if he wasn't already- I added: "I love you."

-

Roy grinned at me as I awoke- a sort of mischievous, cattish grin that made me suspect him immediately.

"What time is it?" I asked, but he didn't reply- still grinning madly. Rolling my eyes, I glanced over at my shelf and blanched. "You've hidden my alarm clock!"

"So I have," Roy agreed. "And I'll not tell you when it went off either."

"It went off and you didn't wake me?!" I exploded and he just laughed, hugging me tighter. "You do realise that you had it set for 5:30, don't you?"

I sighed loudly. "I should have known that that was why you were so eager to sleep with me- easy access to my alarm clock!"

"Oh, that was just an added bonus," said Roy happily. "I also like cuddling you immensely." He squeezed me tighter as though to prove his point and I squirmed in his grasp.

"Roy," I reproached him.

"Yeeess," said Roy innocently.

"We have to get up."

"No we don't," Roy whined.

"We do!" I insisted but I was to be afforded no reply. "Up. _Now_," I commanded again, this time with more force. Knowing better than anyone when it was time to bow out with honour, he obliged.

"Will you have the first shower or shall I?" he asked. "It's only 8:20, by the way- not _too_ late."

I let out a small sigh of annoyance but nodded. "I'll take the first shower and start on getting something for breakfast. If we're already going to be late, we might as well do it properly."

Roy grinned widely and nodded, planting a happy kiss on my forehead before going off to get his things ready. I followed suit, gathering my uniform- quickly exchanged for a tank top and pyjama pants at some point last night- giving it a last-minute iron and going off to have my shower.

…Stupid Taisa.

-

The closer the wedding draws, the more nervous I become. I have this dream that when he takes off my veil and kisses me he'll just know, all of a sudden, how much I care about him. Like magic… I know it's stupid, but maybe everything will just fall into place. Oh, I wish that I could know that for sure, it would make living this last week so much more bearable!! Every moment that I'm around him and he's treating me in that kind, gentlemanly way of his, I feel like I could just explode with the joy which, as a soldier, is not something I'm wholly accustomed to feeling at all.

Today, I glanced up at him from where I sat at my desk and found him smiling at me. Not just a little smile, a great big _beautiful_ smile- right at me. I wondered exactly what he was thinking about, but didn't ask. I couldn't, of course.

"Stop grinning and get to work, Taisa. There will be serious repercussions if that work is not on the Fuhrer's desk in two hours time, you know?"

The smile vanished and Roy looked down at his paperwork miserably.

"It's important, sir," I added stubbornly. "And besides, if I start letting you off easily now, the Fuhrer will decide that our relationship is having too big an impact on your work and disallow it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Roy, and for a few moments he looked confused as to the hurt that was apparently visible on my face. Then, all of a sudden, he jolted slightly and seemed to realize. "God, Riza, not like that! I mean- …well, I'm just surprised, I guess. You're threatening that we won't be allowed to marry and… well, it's working. Neither of us want that." He seemed in awe.

"I'm rather fond of the idea, by this stage," I told him simply, looking away to hide my embarrassment. How could he not know? "Now, please. I'm not going to cover for you again if it isn't finished."

Roy didn't even glance down at the papers, instead, he looked around the otherwise empty room miserably.

"They've all _finished_ their work, sir. Finished it and gone home. Please do hurry now."

"Fine, fine…" Reluctantly, Roy lowered his pen to the page and began to write very slowly- testing it. Then he settled into his work and I looked down at my book again, satisfied.

I wasn't actually reading, but it was always an excuse not to meet Roy's eyes when he looked up at me and saved me from being asked what I was thinking so deeply about otherwise. After all, with Roy it's always been frightfully necessary to keep distractions to an absolute minimum during working hours.


End file.
